High voltages can develop in the vicinity of an integrated circuit due to the buildup of electrostatic charges. When the electrostatic charges are discharged, a current is produced at nodes of the integrated circuit, thus causing an electrostatic discharge (ESD). During ESD, current flowing through the integrated circuit generates heat.